


Caught

by frankiebaby



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Frank Being Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiebaby/pseuds/frankiebaby
Summary: Frank singing? Who knew.





	Caught

Bags filled your arms as you tried to open the door to your apartment, finally getting the key in on the third try and stepping in with a sigh. You’d stopped at the grocery store before heading home after work, knowing there was a serious lack of substantial food in your fridge. Setting down your bag and the groceries on the counter, you stopped suddenly, a soft melody coming from what sounded like the bathroom. 

Frank had to be cleaning, he did things like that to keep himself busy because he’d rather be doing anything else than sitting in the silence by himself. There was the sound of a scrubber, maybe on the floors or in the bathtub. But he was singing, even though you couldn’t quite tell what the song was. 

There was instances before this one that you had thought you had maybe caught him humming a song or singing along to something you were playing, but every time you turned to see, the sound would stop. You knew weren’t crazy before, but this was real proof, and you were gonna stand there and just listen as long as possible before he realized you were home. 

There was some rummaging around, but the singing continued the whole time, and the footsteps let you know he was coming out the the front of the apartment. You moved to start putting away the groceries so he wouldn’t suspect what you’d just been doing. Looking over to see him put away the cleaning supplies in the closet in the little connecting hallway before he came over to you, you couldn’t wipe the small grin on your face from what you had just listened in on. 

“Hey, sweetheart. I didn’t hear you come in, how was your day?” His voice was gruff in your ear as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. 

Your nuzzled your nose against his cheek, laying a kiss there. “It was alright, how was your day?” 

He seemed to sense something was off then, pulling away and squinting at you, “Been fine, what’s the grin for? You got some sorta secret?” Then it dawned on him, a blush running up his cheeks. “How much did you hear?” 

You giggled, turning in his arms, “Just a little bit, I wish I’d heard more though.” 

The blush turned a shade darker at the confirmation, “‘M sorry you even had to hear that at all, old habit I guess.” 

You shook your head at his words, pulling his chin up with you thumb and forefinger, “I wish you sang more, you don’t gotta hide with me. Just another thing for me to love about you.” 

It was his turn to laugh, “Don’t know what I did to deserve you. But if singing makes you happy, maybe I’ll do it more often.” He kissed you, slow and sweet. “But only for you.” The words were a whisper against your lips. 

The grin grew on your face, “Well, of course. Can’t have people knowing that The Frank Castle sings while he cleans.” 

He laughs again, pulling away to help you put away the rest of the groceries, “Yeah yeah, no one would believe you anyways, darlin’.” He said with a wink, shutting the fridge and leaning over to kiss your forehead.


End file.
